Te Amo
by August31Eniigma
Summary: HARTCEST What happens when Fallyn's older sister is acting odd at a WWE party held at the Hart home? ocxoc Fallyn Hart x Zaccarria Hart


**I do own Fallyn and Zaccarria. This is Hartcest. Dont like it, dont read it. I dont own anyone else, they own themselves. Please R & R!**

At the Hart home in Calgary,Alberta Canada, the Hitman's daughter threw a party together for the WWE superstars and divas. The girls wore sexy outfits while the guys dressed better than their ring like selves. Fallyn was even nice enough to invite her older sister to the party, even though she wasnt a WWE fighter. Zaccarria and Fallyn never got along as sisters ever since when Zaccarria was 5 and Fallyn was 3. Both sisters remember it like it happened yesterday. Zaccarria was in her room, coloring. Soon Fallyn ran in and stole Zaccarria's gold chain their father had given her for her 5th birthday. The older sister charged after Fallyn. Eventually it landed downstairs in the kitchen. Fallyn stopped dead in her tracks and pulled down the hot tea kettle onto Zaccarria. She screamed and cried in agonizing pain. That's why today her right arm is darer than her left, her right arm is 2nd degee burned.  
Later on at the party Jeff Hardy was dancing with his girlfriend. Fallyn couldnt be anymore happy that she was dating this man, the love of her life. Zaccarria looked on at the couple. She couldnt help but have feelings for her sister. Feelings that she knew would disgrace the Hart name more than it already has because of the youngest Hart. Fallyn had taken her eyes off of Jeff for a meer moment and layed them onto her bigger sister. The multicolored blonde noticed her sister had some jealousy on her face.  
"Pardon me Jeff. I have to talk to my sister." she excused herself from Jeff. He let her go and went over to talk to his long time friend, Shannon Moore. Fallyn made her way through the dance crowd and over to Zaccarria. "Zaccarria... what's the matter?" The older sister grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her downstairs to the Hart Family Dungeon. "What are we doing down here?" Zaccarria only turned on the lights so it was dim down there. She didnt want anyone coming down.  
"Te Amo..." Zaccarria whispered to her younger sister. Fallyn was fluent in Spanish. Te Amo means I love you. She looked wide eyed at her older relative.

_Te amo, te amo, she say's to me.  
I hear the pain in her voice.  
Then we danced underneath the candleabra, she takes the lead.  
That's when i saw it in her eyes, it's over._

Dancing underneath a candleabra Zaccarria made her move. She cupped her sister's face and gently kissed her lips. Fallyn was definatly caught off guard. She didnt know how to react to that. How do you react to that?

_Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo,  
i told her i'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you._

The older Hart wrapped her arms around the younger tried to tell her sister no, but Zaccarria cried for her younger sister's attention. They danced as one. Zaccarria kissed her sister's neck, releasing a moan from Fallyn. Fallyn knew this was wrong, so she pushed away from Zaccarria. The older blonde grabbed Fallyn by the wrist, and pulled young Fallyn to her chest, causing her to look into her eyes. 'She's scared...' Fallyn thought when she looked up into her sister's eyes.

_Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe.  
I hold her hand, i got no choice, uhh.  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave.  
She's begging me and asking why it's over._

Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo,  
i told her i'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.

Zaccarria led her sister to the wrestling ring where Fallyn always practiced her inring moves. Gently laying Fallyn in her back, Zaccarria climbed ontop of her sister. The Hart sisters looked in each other's eyes. Zaccarria leaned down and kissed her again, and glided her handed down her younger sisters side. Fallyn rubbed her hands through her sisters long golden hair. She had feeling for her sister as well but not like Zaccarria had for Fallyn. Fallyn only loved her as a sister and that was it. No matter how much they fought on a regular basis, she still loved her.

_Yes we can dance.  
But you gotta watch your hands.  
Watch me all night.  
I move under the light because i understand.  
That we all need love, and i'm not afraid.  
I feel the love but i don't feel that way._

Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no she cried Te amo, i told her i'm not gonna run away, but let me go.  
My soul has arrived, without asking why.  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you.  
I think it means I love you, I love you.

They met up face to face close enough to steal a kiss. Both looked into eachother's eyes, their eyes were filled with lust and love. Even though Zaccarria had more love expectations than her younger sister, didnt mean that they couldnt love eachother. Fallyn couldnt deal with this anymore. She began to walk back upstairs to where the party was. Zaccarria cried again.  
"Te Amo Fallyn!" The multicolored blonde looked back before she headed out of the Hart Dungeon.

_Te amo, te amo, don't it mean i love you._


End file.
